Arkady Gretzky
}} Arkady Gretzky (Romaji: Arukadī Guretsukī; Kana: アルカディー・グレツキー) was a member of the Z-Team, one of the 26 teams of Masters in the Chaldea Security Organization and the protagonists of Fate/Axiom. He was a magus of the Atlas Temple and a member of the defunct Gretzky Family lineage of Magecraft. He was also the Z-Team's replacement for Melkjor'av'Olsen, whom absconded with the Holy Grail in order to liberate Jacques and resurrect Kali Zeiren Shirogane. In Metropolis, he died as consequence of expending all of his od on fueling and strengthening the Empyrean as means of stopping a Counter Force. His first Servant was Archer, the Unsung Heroine. While his second Servant was Michael, the Archangel of Saints. ''Profile ''Background Arkady Gretzky is one of the two sons of Pavsikakiy Gretzky; as such, he is the half-brother of Velimir Gretzky. Velimir and him were born at the very same time of the very same day of during the very same year. In addition, Velimir and him exhibited an equal amount of enthusiasm and talent for Magecraft. Consequently, Pavsikakiy was unsure of whether Velimir or him should inherit the magic crest of the Gretzky Family's lineage of Magecraft. Eventually, after a decade of competition between Velimir and him, Pavsikakiy accepted Velimir as heir and rejected him as heir. Not because Velimir was superior to him in any way, but rather because Velimir exhibited the same element as Pavsikakiy while he exhibited a different element than Pavsikakiy. Unfortunately for Pavsikakiy and Velimir, he was infuriated by the fact that he was rejected for such an absurd and petty reason. Consequently, he flew into a rage and murdered Pavsikakiy and Velimir. Not long after, out of the hope that he could atone for murdering his father and brother by saving humanity from incineration and oblivion at Goetia's hands, he joined the Chaldea Security Organizatio. Unfortunately for him, he was caught in the blast of the explosion caused by the bombs that Lev Lainur had planted and set off throughout Chaldea. Consequently, he was mangled enough to force Olga Marie Animusphere to have him placed in cryogenic sleep in an attempt to preserve his life until he could be provided with the medical aid that he would need to survive. However, because he was determined to atone for his sins by saving his species from incineration and oblivion, he awoke himself from his cyrogenic sleep with naught but his willpower and thawed himself out of his cyrogenic sleep with naught but his shivers! Afterward, he limped his way out of the cyrogenic freezer and onto the ground floor of Chaldea... ''Personality'' WIP... ''Role ''Fate/next WIP... ''Abilities and Equipment ''Equipment Cane= |-| Sword= Crow's Nest The Crow's Nest (Romaji: Unosu; Kanji: 烏の巣) is the Mystic Code of Arkady Gretzky. It's a cane sword with a blade composed of an ether clump, an enchantment with Arkady's elements of Fire and Wind, and a sheath composed of a runic spell which has been materialized into a crystal. Because of the composition of its blade and the element that has been enchanted onto its entirety, it's capable of channeling and directing magical energy with ease. As a result, Arkady is able to use it as a means of casting a spell with any of the Mana Bursts (Flame and Lightning) that he is able to access through Archer. Arkady is also able to use it as a means of augmenting and then wielding any of those Mana Bursts. And Arkady is able to use it as a means of directly converting those Mana Bursts into an augmentation of his physical capabilities. As long as the blade is within the sheathe, the blade will be energized by the runic spell's magical energy and thus prevented from reverting into the clay-like form that is naturao to ether clumps. As such, the blade can be left within the sheath as a means of preventing the blade from dulling and softening while it is not in use. List of Crow's Nest Shouts * ss Magecraft Arkady is an above-average magus, but he is not a genius magus. As he exhibits naught but 20 magic circuits of average quality and naught but a single origin, but he also exhibits a pair of elements rather than just a single element like the average magus. Arkady's elements are Fire and Wind, while his origin is Synergy. In addition, Arkady exhibits a Sorcery Trait named Full Power. Disciplines * Runes (A) - ** Elemental Magecraft - ** Material Transmutation - ** Mental Interference - Familiar Arkady exhibits a familiar named Kuro (Kanji: 黒'; ''English: '''Black). Kuro is a crow endowed with an apparition which provides it with consciousness and a magic circuit which provides it with Arkady's magical energy. In addition to being Arkady's familiar, Kuro is Arkady's Loop Breaker. As Kuro exhibits an Ultra Gear (Romaji: Urutora Gia; Kana: ウルトラ・ギア), which is a combination of an exoskeleton of magical energy which has been crystallized and encased around Kuro's exterior and an endoskeleton of runic spells which have been integrated and outstretched throughout the Kuro's interior. The Ultra Gear functions as a combination of a biological system and a class container, as it is capable of augmenting and interacting with Kuro's physiology and it is capable of bearing the essence and harnessing the power of a heroic spirit. It can bear as many as three heroic spirits at a time; however, it is limited to harnessing the power of naught but 1 heroic spirit at a time. In addition, it exhibits the ability to reflect the abilities of a heroic spirit onto Arkady. As such, while it is harnessing the ability of a heroic spirit, Arkady will be able to exhibit and use the abilities of that heroic spirit. Runes Arkady is a practitioner of Runic Magecraft; specifically, Arkady is a practitioner of Runic Magecraft which utilizes the Younger Futhark. Notably, Arkady is able to use his element of Fire to convert his magical energy into runes from the Younger Futhark. He is also able to use his element of Wind to either move the runes along a surface or move the runes through the air. Arkady can also use his Synergy to combine the runes into words and sentences; and by doing so, Arkady is able to augment the complexity and potency of his Runic Magecraft! List of Runes * Fé (Runic: ᚠ'; ''English: '''Wealth) * Úr (Lowercase: úr; Runic: ᚢ'''; English: '''Iron) * Thurs (Runic: ᚦ'; ''English: '''Giant) * Oss (Runic: ᚬ'; ''English: '''Abstract) * Reið (Runic: ᚱ'; ''English: '''Ride) * Kaun (Runic: ᚴ'; ''English: '''Ulcer) * Hagall (Runic: ᚼ'; ''English: '''Hail) * Nauðr (Runic: ᚾ'; ''English: '''Need) * Íss (Lowercase: íss; Runic: ᛁ'; ''English: '''Ice) * Ár (Lowercase: ár; Runic: ᛅ'; ''English: '''Plenty) * Sól (Runic: ᛋ'; ''English: '''Sun) * Týr (Runic: ᛏ'; ''English: '''Concrete) * Björk (Runic: ᛒ'; ''English: '''Birch) * Maðr (Runic: ᛘ'; ''English: '''Man) * Lögr (Runic: ᛚ'; ''English: '''Sea) * Yr (Runic: ᛦ'; ''English: '''Yew) Sorcery Trait Full Power (Romaji: Furu Pawā; Kana: フル・パワー) is a Sorcery Trait unique to the Gretzky lineage of Magecraft. Full Power causes every one of a Gretzky's magical circuits to cast a spell with all of the efficiency and potency of all of the Gretzky's magical circuits; as such, each of a Gretzky's magical circuits is able to cast a spell as if it was all of the Gretzky's magic circuits! While the average magus is limited to using all of his or her magic circuits to cast just 1 spell at a time, a Gretzky is able to use each of his or her magic circuits to cast as many spells as he or she has magic circuits. As such, as an exhibitor of 20 magic circuits, Arkady is capable of casting as many as 20 spells at a time! Shout The Shouts (Romaji: Shauto; Kana: シャウト) are a group of Magecraft spells of Arkady's design. To begin casting a Shout, Arkady will use his origin of Synergy to establish a temporary interaction between the Thaumaturgical Foundation of incantations and the Thaumaturgical Foundation of runes. Subsequently, Arkady will use that interaction to cast a runic spell by naught but chanting the names of the runes which constitute the runic spell. Every Shout is composed of 3 runes. Notably, there is significance in the order in which a Shout's runes are chanted. The earlier a rune is chanted, the more of an effect that the rune's meaning will have on the Shout's behavior and characteristics. In addition, if the rune is a verb, the rune's placement will determine the Shout's range. The Shout will be close-range if the verb is first, mid-range if the verb is second, and long-range if the verb is third. It should also be noted that Shouts can be defined and directed through usage of the magic circuits; as such, a Shout with ill-defined behavior and vague characteristics can be given exact behavior and specific characteristics through usage of magic circuits. List of Shouts * Ár Ár Ár (Runic: ᛅᛅᛅ; English: Plenty Plenty Plenty) - Generates a duplicate of an entity. Notably, the entity to be duplicated and the degree of similarity between the duplication and the entity can be determined through magic circuit usage. * Fé Úr Ár (Runic: ᚠᚢᛅ; English: Wealth Iron Plenty) - Generates a small number of precious metals. Notably, the shape and type of the precious metal that is produced by this Shout can be determined through magic circuit usage. * Úr Fé Ár (Runic: ᚢᚠᛅ; English: Iron Wealth Plenty) - Generates a small number of non-precious metals. Notably, the shape and type of the non-precious metal that is produced by this Shout can be determined through magic circuit usage. * Úr Ár Reið (Runic: ᚢᛅᚱ; English: Iron Plenty Ride) - Generates a large amount of metal and then allows the manipulation of the metal. Notably, the shape and type of the metal that is generated by this Shout can be determined through magic circuit usage. Martial Arts Mščénije The Mščénije (Cyrillic: мще́ние; English: Revenge) is a style of assassination which originates from a secret society of magi whom lived as members of the Rus' people within the Rus' Khaganate. It was developed as a means of exacting revenge upon any varangians whom dared to maraud or rape in the homeland rather than outside of the homeland; as such, it eschews the usage of the Danish axe that is favored by the Varangians in favor of the usage of the Viking sword. The Mščénije eschews the improvement and mastery of one's athletic capability in favor of the improvement and mastery of one's magical energy. For, as a school of the martial arts, it teaches one to avoid subjecting one's body to any unnecessary amount of damage or stress by using one's magical energy as a means of armoring and puppeteering one's body. It also teaches that one should always fight with a weapon in order to minimize the exposure of one's body to harm and the exertion that one's body is subjected. The first of the two basis of the Mščénije is to use the Breathing and Walking method to craft a nervous system-like mystery which transmits information between the body and soul. Notably, by doing so, one will be able to combine one's physical consciousness with one's spiritual consciousness and thereby allow oneself to perceive both the physicality of one's environment and the spirituality of one's environment. One will also be able to physically react through one's spirituality and spiritually react through one's physicality. As such, one will be able to detect and react with a greater degree of efficacy and haste. The second of the two basis of the Mščénije is the displacement of the body's energy with magical energy. Notably, the displacement of the body's energy with magical energy does not affect the values of the body's inputs and outputs. But rather, it augments the body's efficiency. As, unlike the body's energy, magical energy does not have to follow Newton's laws of motion. Specifically, it is not necessary for magical energy to follow Newton's third law of motion which mandates that every action be followed by an equal and opposite reaction. As such, by displacing the body's energy with magical energy, it is possible to eliminate the energy that affects oneself through recoil and double the energy that affects one's target! Trivia * WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Masters Category:Deceased